In modern medicine, treatments are being carried out more and more using technical imaging methods. By way of example, miniaturized cameras are inserted into the body of a patient, and the image taken by the camera is displayed to the physician on a monitor installed in his/her working area. In this way, the physician can, for example, examine an internal organ or a joint for diagnostic purposes and he/she can also carry out surgical operations in a minimally invasive fashion. By arranging a monitor in the working area of the physician, i.e. in the sterile area, the physician may track all the operations that he or she undertakes on the patient live on the monitor, the corresponding monitor image being picked up by the medical imaging system. Accordingly, during various types of minimally invasive surgeries, such as, endoscopic, arthroscopic and laparoscopic procedures, a surgeon is able to visibly examine the interior of an organ, joint or other anatomical structure while the surgeon is conducting the surgery.
Recent developments have resulted in systems incorporating various audiovisual devices to allow others in the surgical suite or located remotely therefrom who may be assisting or observing, to better monitor the surgical procedure. Accordingly, both still images and live video being acquired during the surgery can be output to various different monitors or recording devices both within, and outside of the surgical suite. Additionally, various devices have been incorporated into these systems to allow the surgeon, or other individuals assisting or observing, to utilize the imaging capabilities of the system in different ways, simultaneously or at different times, for a variety of different objectives.
Moreover, when there are multiple persons assisting in or observing a surgery, it is often necessary to call attention to or identify certain areas of interest within the patient's body shown on a live surgical monitor. For example, an instructor may wish to call attention to certain internal organs or structures, pathologies or procedures to students while observing a surgery. In addition, a supervising surgeon may direct the main practitioner to add more sutures in an area of interest.
In order to further improve communication during these surgical procedures, it is desired to have a method or device for calling attention to or identifying certain areas of interest displayed on the live surgical monitor. This would facilitate efficient and clear communication regarding a particular area of interest and diminish confusion, misunderstandings and misinterpretations.
Certain methods and devices have been tried to identify regions of interest on a live surgical monitor, including, use of a laser pointer or cursor or “circling” or annotating on a touch screen by the surgeon or assistants, or others assisting in or observing the surgery. These known methods have many disadvantages. First, the surgeon cannot operate a laser pointer or make indications on a touch screen while also safely performing the surgical procedure. Second, these known methods, including the use of a cursor, require the use of an additional hand, which the surgeon often cannot spare.